Talk:Volumes
INFORMATION FROM SHOUNEN JUMP!!! HEY, GUYS!!!! My school just got a new issue of Shounen Jump (Finally!), and it has Karakuridoji Ultimo chapter 18! IN VIZ'S ENGLISH!!!! I didn't fully look throught it because the bell rang to go to class, but during lunch tomarrow I will. You can't not believe what Jealous told Yamato! If you saw chapter 18 in raw, then you saw that he, once again, killed Iruma, right? Well, Jealous say that he did it so Yamato can be his master!!! He was asking Yamato make the pledge. Oh, and Murayama is really mad at Yamato for letting his emtions get in the way of getting Dr.Dunstan and that all I got for now. Oh, and Alois Trancy I LOVE the volume 5 cover, thanks for uploading it on Gatogirl's page!!! Sopia look great!!! His eyes are so beautiful!!!! 21:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Im back from school and read the entire chapter!^-^ Let's see....where to start....there are a few things that are still fuzzy in my head and I need to reread when I get back to school..... Okay, Do you guys remember when Rune and Yamato was fighting and Rune say that Yamato's head was overflowing with thoughts of Sayama? If you saw the raw for chapter 18, than when Jealous asked for Yamato's hand to make the vow a bunch Sayamas appear and surround him. It turn out that all those Sayamas where just Jealous reading Yamato's head and trying to get into his heart. And since Yamato usually think about Sayama, it made it hard for Jealous to get into Yamato's heart! Who knew that Yamato crazy crush on her would one day save him!^-^ Anyway, Jealous said that there was too many Sayamas and if he were to make the "vow" or "pledge"right now than Yamato's "Sayama attack" would break his heart(who's heart, I forgot,,,sorry) or something like that........Then Jealous spotted Rune and said that he can use Rune! So, I guess that why they made the vow again and Jealous was angry when Rune didn't do "it" to Yamato in chapter 21! Jealous just wanted to get closer to Yamato!! Oh, and you know that Yamato was treated by Pardon and while talking to him and his master, Yamato decide to get Dr.Dunstan and return everything back to normal.... together with Ulti!^-^ That all! If you need to know something, feel free to ask me! 21:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) GUYS!!! CHAPTER 22 IS OUT on DM5!!!! It seems Yamato finally learned what happen to Lady Gekko in the past! I think........ULTIMO KILLED HER!!!! T-T WHY!?!?! ULTI WHY!?!!? Desir is really DARK and SCARY!!! And Service is really strong!! Oh, and I think her master is connect to that Yamato's old bandit friend, Hyottoko...I'm not really sure......I mean with everything in chinese and all..... 22:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) YES! CHAPTER 22! And I also read Chapter 18 in Shonen Jump :D! I thought Jealous' dialogue was rather weird - "Come take my hand Yamato..." It doesn't suit his sarcastic personality at all. I liked the short, cute conversation between Pardone/Pardonne/Pardonner/Pardoner (so many ways to spell his way lol) and Doctor Koun. "I'm suprised. Does that mean you're inexperienced too?" I think they have the best doji-master relationship out of all of the doji. I mean, Rune and Jealous just want to rape Yamato, Yamato feels weird about Ultimo, and Vice and K... pretty much hate each other! And and and Chapter 22!! Another great chapter! Desir is really... weird. He's all violent. But nothing can beat Sumako's "crush" (or whatever her <3 expressions are) for him. I can't believe that Service's master is Hyottoko. I mean, his height compared to Hyottoko's... XD (looks like Rune isn't the only one Miryuu/Milieu screwed up in reincarnating). But their facial expressions are alike, and it's nice to know that somebody else knows Yamato from back then. AND ULTIMO KILLED LADY GEKKO. OH MY GOD. Ultimo, how could you?!?! Because of Ultimo, Rune is now a gay rapist! I wonder what Past Yamato's reaction was to seeing Ultimo kill Lady Gekko... probably not good. I'm really wondering how Shonen Jump USA is going to translate Chapter 19. I mean, that's the chapter where Machi goes into Icon Mode... Reikanobutushi 15:22, November 28, 2010 (UTC) HEY GUYS!!!!! CHAPTER 23 IS OUT ON DM5!!!!! There was a color page for Desire and Service!! ^-^ Service is a BOY and has blue hair!! And Desire got PINK!!! 0o0 I got to see some of Service's powers and ICON!!! The user "KimeraRealm" has already stared to edit Service's page, so be sure to check out!!! Let's see......Oh, and Sumako Miyoshi seem to really care about Desire, she even slap GOD SERVICE and she was crying! But Youshi Ohizumi said something to her, which bother her a bit.....and Jealous is back and brought Rune some clothes. They seem to be still bent on figthing with the Good Doji Club and even Yamato T-T WHY RUNE!?!?!? I thought you care about Yamato-sama T^T...... Oh, Rune, Mizho, and Akira got text-message from K, I guess there're orders from him. Oh, at the end of the chapter I got to Palace in a human form, but he was mostly cover by his clothes and bandages. Although, he looked MUCH better than his real form! 20:26, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 23 was AWESOME. It was also the first chapter that I really wanted translations for, ASAP. There was so much dialogue! I laughed out loud when Miyoshi slapped God Service. Way to stick up for your doji! Then Rune got out of the car... and he's EVIL AGAIN. Why Rune Whyyyyy. I wish I knew what he was saying, and why Yamato had a shocked face on (besides from the fact that Rune turned to the dark side again). I "awwwww"'d when Jealous appeared with clothes for Rune. But then he turned into Icon mode and (I guess) Rune went along with him. So... where did the clothes go? I really wonder what the text message from K says. It was obviously so important that Akira looked really worried/shocked. AND MIZHO AND PALACE APPEARED. YES YES. I want to see Palace's face :O. It always seems to be covered up by something. Can't wait for next chapterrrr Reikanobutushi 22:18, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it How is there already a chapter 23 in the language you so-called? I thought English was the most updated ^_^. Anyway, where can you read the raws? The latest English that Shonen Jump is publishing is already on Act 19. But you say that there is already a Chapter 23 in a different language. ULTIMO is really very curious. DivineX We go to this chinese site called "dm5" to read the newest chapters! Just type "dm5" and "Ultimo" into the google search bar and you should find it with no problems!! :) 18:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) DM5 Chapters I think I'll shove something for these chapters. Sure that Shounen Jump is close but we can fill what we miss. Ater all, body language does provide half of what's going on. Thing is, I need the titles of these chapters... :( I guess for now we can make it that they're titles as Act 20, 21, 22, etc. then change the titles and the contnet once the chapters rolls in. Although I'm counting on you guys that possess the SJUSA Magazine. Either that or we can just make a separate speculation page for what we can get from the DM5 and have that as a related page. It would be set up as a more formal written chapter page BUT missing info. Oh,and how's the logo? :3 Gatogirl12345 05:40, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The logo's awesome :D. The title doesn't cut off anymore. I love how Ultimo's in it. The new chapter will posted to dm5 any hour now; they always seem to post it on the 12th of every month (the 11th here in North America) at around 11:00 AM. So I would suggest everyone to get ready to type up a new chapter summary based on what we think is going on. I heard a lot goes on in this chapter. From the fanart I've seen on pixiv & others,(SPOILER DO NOT READ AHEAD) the human forms of all of the Seven Deadly Sins are revealed. Maybe Vice is having an actual meeting ''at K's apartment? Reikanobutushi 01:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers!?!?! Humans forms!?!?! Where did you read that?!?! Can I see them? Where I can find them? Can you give me a link, please? The art too, please!!! 02:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The chapter hasn't been posted yet, so I don't have any official pictures/panels *is refreshing the dm5 page every minute* The clearest fanart I found is this one. There are two others that I saw that were drawn by different people that have the ''same details as this one (such as Rage's sleeves and Orgullo's glasses). I don't know if they're all just copying off each other or what. I also don't know why Vice would need a human form O_o. I mean, he's ultimate evil, he doesn't need to hide for anybody....Reikanobutushi 02:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER 24 IS NOW UP Lol it's an ok chapter. I wonder why they're talking about Sayama at the end...Reikanobutushi 04:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I read it too! I gotta say Vice and the Seven Sins humans forms are strange, but kinda of cool and different. I wonder what they're up to........ I'm so happy to see that Hiroshi and Machi are alright! Also, it look like Yamato run into an to old friend! And finally got some clothes on XD! I'm wondering why Hyottoko and Yamato are talking about Syama and the other girls. I guess Yamato finally remember Syama as the little girl he used to take care of in the past. Oh, and got Ultimo chapter 20 at school today!! Oh, and since I'm here, I've been going around looking for bad gammer, errors, or linking mistakes. So, be sure to look throught every articials to check and I think someone should go to the gallary and delete any non-Ultimo-related pictures. Oh, and the "Characters" tab between Discussions and Chapters Summaries doesn't work. It take me right to the front page.....and WHY do you guys have that there anyway??!?! There're already one under Ultimo Wiki! One more thing, I think you guys should change the humans name into western style and someone should make a new page for Hyottoko-san. 22:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Seeing Machi and Hiroshi was my favorite part of the chapter <3. They're my OTP lol. The Character's tab is there for those that just want to go quickly to Yamato's and others character pages, instead of just clicking the Character button in the Ultimo Wiki tab. I'll try to redirect it so that when you click the "Character" tab it'll go to the full list of characters. I made a page for Hyottoko, but I'm afraid that unless we know what's going on in Chapter 24, the page will be a stub for a while. I think the most we could do is add his appearance and possibly his personality (based on how he acted on the 12th century). I personally want all the character pages to be renamed after their western spellings, but if somebody is a good redirector (as I'm not good at html), it'll be easier if we just do that so that if somebody types in "Jealousy", they'll be redirected to Jealous. Reikanobutushi 03:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) You do know that when I say western style, I mean first name first surname last, right? Also, it seems you guys have a new user afoot, goes by "Adrian666". Seems really good, you admins should talk to him/her and send your thanks . 04:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) As some know, the next chapter to be featured in Shonen Jump has Rune raping Yamoto, or at least attempting to. As such, Shonen Jump was forced to remove Ultimo from the magazine, there being young readers and all. Now, the only way to read Ultimo is by reading the volumes. However, they have just released Volume 4, so that's a plus. You serious, Hana? Where did you hear that? I'm seriously freaking out now, if what you said is true XD. My friend and I actually arranged a date on the day when we usually get our shonen jumps so that we could read it together and laugh while we read it. ...At least it's good that volume 4 has a quicker release date, and volume 5 is getting released in its place in June. Reikanobutushi 00:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm....that not me.......It's someone new, I never put that! But mannnn, how depressing T-T I can't believe I won't see it in Shounen Jump! I was really looking foward to see what happend............ Oh, well I guess I just have to buy the book. By the way, did you went to any wikis and told any Takei/Lee's fans about Karakuridoji Ultimo? And be sure that all pages characters names are to westsern-style! Leave the chapters to me, but it a school week so.........wel anyway just be everything else is right or matbe tell the others about gethering more users. 01:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't you? Then whoa.. this must be serious business then....Reikanobutushi 01:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I guess.......... I so looking forward to it! I can't believe Shounen Jump sometimes! Cutting out an chapter like that! 01:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I... wow... I'm seriously going through the five stages of grief now XD. DENIAL, then ANGER... I mean, come on, it's just that ONE chapter that has that questionable scene in it (Heck, it lasts less than ten pages!)~! Chapters 22-24 don't have anything bad in them! I hope that anon was just speculating... though his/her choice of words makes it seem like he/she knows what's going on, and the fact that this is his/her first edit here. They did this with Shaman King too (from what I remember; it was a long time ago when I was like 12) I guess they just can't handle Takei lol. All of the human characters' names are in western-style now. I still want the doji to be renamed according to Viz. translation too, but the purpose of this wiki is to offer TRUE information, so renaming the article as something that could be completely incorrect is out of the question. Reikanobutushi 01:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The names for characters are pretty much the same, be it Viz or tranlations, so don't worry about it. Anyway, I was think about telling the other users here about my plan to gather more users here. People like Gatogirl, KimeraRealm, Zeromaro, Adrian666, and Divinecross, what do you think? And remember I'll take the fanfiction.net and deviantART clubs, one I'm finish with my statistics with Ch 1-15. You guys decide who will get the wikis (at least two of you should do it), fans on youtube, forums, that facebook club, and any others clubs or Ultimo realated fandom. 02:29, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Sigh* :( I've been waiting for the next chapter to be put up. I sent dm5 an email last night to ask them what's going on. I haven't heard back yet. I really hope they're still going to scan it. KimeraRealm 20:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ^ Right? I usually wait up every night on the 11th for the chapter to be posted. Then I saw the Site Notice that they're having "delays". I wonder what happened that they're having that. But let's all pray that they reply to you, and/or post it XD! I'm looking forward to this chapter - I want to see what happens to Sayama. Reikanobutushi 20:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm with you, guys! I been waitng all month for it to come out! T-T Oh, and Reikanobutushi, did you see my reponse for me becoming an admin? Also..........WHERE THE HELL HAS EVERYBOY BEEN?!?!? I been working for days all alone, thought by looking at the edits I make, you guys could follow my lead and help me out! It soooooo hard doing everything by yourself! T-T And I'm not good making info boxs or code stuff(I tried once, never going to happen.....^*_*), my skills is mostly typing bios and fixing gammers! Ultimo Hana 21:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Most days (and/or nights) I'm in school, and I'm sure KimeraRealm is too! (I think we're all still in school... whether it be middle, high, or college). I still try to check in & edit every day. Reikanobutushi 00:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to it monthly too. I do go to work, but I still come here every so often to check on things, and make an edit here or there. I don't think it's too important to get this site perfect so quickly. I think it's decent the way it is right now. Don't stress out too much. :) We'll get edits done eventually. It's probably best not to rush things, so we'll be less prone to error. KimeraRealm 01:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well.......I'm implusive....it's in my nature, and doing a lot edits keep movtivation around here. Ultimo Hana 02:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) So..does anyone know around the day when the chapters get released on that other site? KimeraRealm 11:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 25 GUYS!!!!! Chapter 25 is OUT! At Ikunlan,net- http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70! There something weird going! Man, I almost forgot about ikunlan! Dm5 gets their Ultimo chapters scans from there, but new chapters are at the bottom! Ultimo Hana 18:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Alois Trancy and Hana. I can't read the chapter now - my family is over, and I don't want them to get worried about me screaming and freaking out on the computer XD. I'll read it tonight, or whenever they leave. IT BETTER BE EPIC - BECAUSE THOSE ABILITY PICTURES ARE COOL!! Reikanobutushi 22:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! You guys are the best! :3 Does anyone know the day of the month they usually put up a new chapter? KimeraRealm 22:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! Yes, this chapter was epic! I didn't expect any of those events to happen! I wonder why Dunstan wants to fight the Evil Doji Branch (or Vice)..., sure they want to beat him too, but they could do that after the 100 Machine Funeral. Maybe Dunstan wants the fight to be even for tomorrow? Because after all, the Good Doji Club is seriously.... outnumbered in comparision to the Evil Side. Also... my friend insists ''that Sayama is Eco's daughter due to that she was shown playing with Eco and Regula. I... think his theory is implausible, to say the least. I think they're inforcing/foreshadowing the Sayama will possibly get Regula as a doji the present. What do you guys think? Reikanobutushi 00:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) She really could of been Eco's daughter in that lifetime. I'm not sure if she'll get Regla or not. Yamato would try to stop her in making the contract. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. KimeraRealm 01:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No way! Little Sayama was with Yamato's gang way before he even met Ekobo! Here my theory, Yamato left Sayama with Ekobo and he took care of her. By the way, in the last page, who was that boy with the long dark hair? Any ideas? Ultimo Hana 04:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That boy in the picture was Vice, duh! what I think what happen is that in the next chapter they'll talk about how the events that took place after Yamato and his Gang freed the masses and how K met Vice in his past life and started to try and take over Kyoto Darkspine 13:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) But I thought K and Vice didn't meet in K's past life? Unless I missed something. I want to see the rest of Jealous'/Iruma's battle in the 12th century, and see how the two of them escape to the 21st century. By the way, I think you're probably right Hana. Sayama was probably just visiting. KimeraRealm 19:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I really wonder what Dunstan is doing with the Evil Dōji? I hope they be okay.........while just Rune, since he's Yamato's best friend and Jealous, cuz I have such a soft spot for him ^-^.......he different from the others..........And what about Sayama's past? And Yamato-sama, what is going to do? I'm really worried about him and Ultimo T-T, they really need to talk about a lot of things! Ultimo Hana 20:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) As I've said before, I think Dunstan wants to kill some of the Evil Doji off to make the fight even for tomorrow. Or maybe Vice just ticked him off. OR maybe Rune said something that Dunstan didn't like. After all, everybody turned to look at Rune when he started speaking. And MAN, is Yamato's life getting complicated and complicated! I hope Ultimo wakes up soon.... '''EDIT': Actually, I think Rune said something interesting to Dunstan. Somebody posted the Japanese raws, and from what I could decipher, Rune is talking about the meaning of "good" and "evil", and how evil is over-analyzed but good is still "indecisive". Then Dunstan said something along the lines of "Yo! You're the new master of Jealous! Interesting...". Reikanobutushi 21:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think this is what happen in chapter 25 with the meeting of the evil doji branch and Dustin, Vice is looking for Dunstan for he can beat him. Dunstan appears and everybody in the branch is freaked out and scared of facing him. Dustan may be explaing how he invincible and it useless to fight him and dares anyone to come and take him on. Everybody is nervous about facing him, but Vice is confident he can beat him and transform to attack him but Dustan stop him and transform and probably say something about showing his true power. P.S. I heard a rumor from a friend of mine stating tha in future chapters that Yamato become the master of both Ultimo and Vice to be able to beat Dunstan. Darkspine 13:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Master of both Ultimo and Vice? Yamato-sama? What kind of rumor is that? Who are you anyway? Can your friend read chinese? Ultimo Hana 01:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Whoever you are, please get an account. Anyways, that's a pretty interesting rumor you got from your friend! If Yamato indeed became the master of both Ultimo and Vice, I still doubt that would be enough to defeat Dunstan. Reikanobutushi 02:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh...I think K would just stick to being Vice's master, and they would fight side by side. KimeraRealm 02:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That not nice Sarah! If its Yamato-sama, I'm sure he can beat that crazy old geezer! ^-^ But if both side can work together that would be a dream! I always wanted Jealous and the others to work with Yamato! Anway, someone posted japanese raw!?!?! Who? Where!?! Are there more? If it in japanese than it will be easier to find a translator! I can't believe Rune stood up towards Dunstan like that! He got guts, he was the only guy that wasn't afraid of Dunstan! Also, I'm starting to think Kaizo Oume is a pervert for young boys! I first thought when he saw Rune naked, the only reason he blush was because he was NAKED! But he blush when saw Milieu too! Gross! Anyway, is there anything you're able to decipher? Ultimo Hana 02:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) There's a lot of blushing in this series. There's many reasons behind blushing besides having a crush on someone or thinking someone is attractive. He probably was just blushing in surprise or fear. Hopefully Dunstan is just teaching Vice not to mess with him. He might know of their plans. I doubt he'll kill one of them off. If he does, then he shouldn't of made the teams uneven in the first place. And if he does plan on taking one of them out, he better not take out Jealous. KimeraRealm 06:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay Ultimo Hana my friend told me about the rumor he started and his theory on Yamato becoming the master of both Vice and Ultimo in the far future chapters, the manga talk about the experiment in deciding which is stronger the ultimate good or the ultimate evil so wouldn't it be intersting and a big twist that Yamato become the master of both, also cause of the affect he have on doji like Jealous who considered being good and Ultimo who killed Lady Gekko something the Ultimate good couldn't and shouldn't be able to do as his evil soul was remove from him, so if Yamato cause Ultimo to do something considered evil isn't possible he may effect Vice to do something considered good. P.S. I'm just saying ehat my frien told me and his theorys if you want to talk to him his email is superzeno78@yahoo.com. also no sorry he can't translate chinese Ultimo Hana. Darkspine 13:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ....What if Yamato became the master of ALL of the evil doji? Or at least, turn them to the Good Side? We've already seen Jealous, like you said, having thoughts about going over to the Good Side because of the impact Yamato has on him. And I thought Kaizo had this thing with little boys too XD. But you're probably right too, KimeraRealm, some characters do blush a lot for different reasons. Just like Miyoshi was always blushing when Desir was giving her important information on the doji branches. Then again, I do think in her case she DOES, uh, like Desir.... Reikanobutushi 15:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah, I think Miyoshi has a crush on him.<3KimeraRealm 16:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of blushing has anyone notice how Ultimo always blush when with Yamato, think he has a crush on him? Darkspine 18:08, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hm.... No, I think Ultimo is just, well, cute like that XD. Even though sometimes it's ambiguous, as the personification of "perfect" good he seems innocent - so much that he blushes and makes those cute big eyes like a child. And as we've seen, he is VERY protective of Yamato (sometimes I wonder whether he killed Lady Gekko because of the whole "nobles-are-evil" or because she was getting in the way between him and Yamato). After all, he's the only master Ultimo has ever had. Reikanobutushi 18:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey everybody! I got back from school (Guess what? I saw one of my........friends reading Vol 2 of Ultimo! ^-^) and just got on my laptop! Boy, there' been a lot of editing here! ^-^ Okay, one at time: #KimeraRealm-Your theory with Kaizo is well-supportive, but I'm going with pervert.....ewww. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Miyoshi love Desir, I mean she SLAP God Service afterall! #Darkspine-So you become got an account! You better help out! Have you edit at any other wikis before? You have pretty good gammer, you can be of help! Thanks, but no thanks for your friend email, I don't talk to strangers. #Reika- About Jealous, while I think Yamato has an impact on him, but I never really seen Jealous think about joining the Good side(someone else put in his profile and I just mention Yamato's profile when I was working on it), I just see him do is THINK ''about Yamato-sama's actions and kindness<3 I know Jealous has mixed feeling about Yamato, one moment he wanrt him as his master and than the next he trying to kill him!........Sigh........Jealous need to really make up his mind. It will be a dream to have the Evil Doji to work together with Yamato-sama. Anyway, I won't be around tonight, sorry! I have Pretty Little Liars to watch! Ultimo Hana 22:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Jealous never thought about going to the good side, but he thinks about learning good actions, such as not killing. Someone put it in Jealous' profile that he wants to join the good side? I'll have to check that out and edit that. And Reika didn't write that. Someone forgot to add a signature. KimeraRealm 10:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, his profile didn't specifically say he wants to joins the good side, but learn about being good. I altered it a bit incase people get confused. Anway.....I noticed DM5 finally put up chapter 25. But we don't need them anymore. I admit that they're more organized, making it easier to browse through the chapter. KimeraRealm 11:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... I didn't write that... in fact, I don't know who made that edit on Jealous' personality seciton either. Do you think that ikunlun.net posts the scans before dm5? Because right after Alois Trancy told us about it, they posted it on DM5. Reikanobutushi 19:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought ikunlun did post them before DM5. Unless this time around that site got around to it quicker. But I remember seeing someone say DM5 gets the chapters from ikunlun. KimeraRealm 20:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the one that said that about ikunlan.net. Don't you guys ever notice the ikunlan logo on the pages when you read from Dm5? And the thing about Jealous, I look through Jealous' edit history (look at edit in December 30, 2010) and found out that it was you, 'KimeraRealm', put that thing about Jealous having interest in being good there in his profile. I though it was fishy at first, but I wasn't memeber back then and didn't to start a "undo edit war" over the it so I left it alone and when I was working on Yamato's page, I put that his goodness has an impact on Jealous to match his page. It was a while ago, so you didn't remember it............I hope I clear up any confustion! ^-^ Oh, and Reika, you watch Glee, right? I recently got into it myself, but I'm mostly in it for the music! I love hearing Rachel and Blaine and his friends sing! It on tonight at 7:00! <3 Lso, I wen to the Viz Ultimo site and it said that Vol 4 is going to be out this March! And there a articial on Mr. Stan Lee! Kyaaa~! Ultimo Hana 22:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know I put that. But he does have an interest in being good, or else he wouldn't question about killing being wrong and wanting to know more about Yamato's kind heart. I didn't mean he was interested in joining the good side though. That's why I changed it to interested in learning good morals so people don't get confused. You know what I'm saying? I think that's pretty accurate. KimeraRealm 08:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but my sister always said to never put spectulation in wikis. Anyway, I'm at school right now and it a wesday so I might free to do some work today, but that depends on my homwork and if I'm able to check all my other stuff before my bedtime......... Ultimo Hana 17:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) But it's not a speculation. Jealous asks Yamato to teach him why killing is wrong. That's being interested in learning about good morals. I don't see how that would be a speculation. KimeraRealm 05:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ultimo is no longer in Shonen Jump USA It's true, guys. I just got my issue of Jump. We won't be able to chapter 21 until they publish volume 6, and who knows when that'll be? Reikanobutushi 14:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Look, I know it's upsetting but there were lots of manga like Dragon Ball that got taken off Shonen Jump USA for some reasons. I doubt Ultimo just got cut because of that one scene (which would make sense because it's a real mature scene even for people at the age of 13, a young teenager, sometimes even younger people might get it). But if you guys want to see the manga, we'll have to wait a few months each volume for the VIZ translations, or if you prefer, request manga on certain websites like MangaFox, or find someone who will give you the information or try their best to decipher the raw material. That's as much as I can think of. Zeromaro 18:11, January 27, 2011 (UTC) MAN, WHAT A DRAG! I can't believe it! Are you sure that sites like MangaFox can translate chinese raw? I mean KarakuriDoji Ultimo only has been around for, like, 2 years now and not a lot poeple know about it. Oh, by the way Zeromaro, me and Reikanobutushi has be talking about gethering more users here! Wanna be in on it? If you look above, you'll see it already mention, so tell me what you think, kay? With any luck, maybe we can get Ultimo more popular! I really want it to be more famous! I mean with THE Hiroyuki-sensei, the creator of Shanmen King and Amazing Stan Lee of Iron-man and other heroes being co-working together I thought there should many fans for Ultimo! 02:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I was disappointed when I found out too.:( When I got SJ in the mail, I noticed Ultimo wasn't listed as one of the mangas on the cover. Then I found out the news. They lied about vol 4 being out. Haha. I actually own that one from japan. Of course it's all stuff we've already seen and read. But anyway, I'm trying to get a translator. I found a page on chinese symbols, and holy crap, it's a lot. So translating it myself would take forever. I'm glad that they're still going to sell the graphic novels. KimeraRealm 06:14, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mission Complete! As I said, I hit all the clubs at devaintART and the fanfiction.net! It was a lot of hard work!!! So, I leave the rest to you guys. Oh, guess what! I bought Ultimo volume 1-3 today! 4 and 5 won't be umtil a few months thought T^T...and I use up my entire gift card with the other books......... 23:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 26 In a listing of manga for Jump SQ's April 2011 issue, apparently Ultimo Chapter 26 is going to have a color page. Hope it's epic! And maybe this time ikunlun.net or dm5 will post it on time -_-....Reikanobutushi 20:02, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool! A color cover page~!! I can't wait to see the new chapter! Oh, and I kinda feel the need to explain why I haven't been around much this week.......I be watching ''NIKITA with my mom and sister. Last night I watch the episode where the amazing STAN LEE made a small cameo! Kyaaaa~~! But I'm Mardi Gras holiday starting right now, so I'll see if I have time to post more pictures of the chapters summaries over my break and stuff. Ultimo Hana 22:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh sweet!! I love colored pages. :) I hope Jealous is in it. *crosses fingers* And yeah, I hope we don't have to wait. I was checking all the time for days. KimeraRealm 03:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow a color page awesome!!. sorry I haven't been helping out as much got test and projects to do. anyway I can't wait for the color page plz let Ultimo be in it You have a very high chance for your request DarkSpine.^^ KimeraRealm 21:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC)